The plates carried by the plate cylinder of each printing group determine the motif printed on the web by that printing group.
The transition from a first print job to a second print job (or change of edition) requires the changing of the plates of each printing group involved in the first print job and the second print job.
To do this, it is possible to stop the rotary press at the end of the first print job, by stopping the running of the web and the rotation of the printing groups, and to change the plates of the printing groups before restarting the rotary press for the second print job.